1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the Class generally identified as "Wire Working" (Class 140) and in the subclass of "combined machines" (subclass 1) and also in the subclass entitled, "wire cutting and straightening predetermined lengths" (subclass 140). The present invention may also be found in the Class identified as "Metal Deforming" and the subclass thereunder entitled, "with cutting by shearing and tool couple" (subclass 332).
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ease of identification, hereinafter "IC" will be used to indicate "Integrated Circuit Components". This is a well known and accepted abbreviation and is, therefore, used to clarify and keep the length of the specification and claims as short as practical.
The cutting and straightening of leads in commercially used electronic circuits are usually produced by special equipment designed and built for a particular IC and for a particular length of lead. This is a high volume apparatus but does not include adjustability permitting ready and rapid change from one component size and lead length to another component size and/or lead length.
The use of dies to cut IC's to predetermined length and also for straightening has been well defined. The leads extending from the body portion of commercially produced components often have to be cut to a precise length. The apparatus of this invention provides for a particular straightening and/or shearing to a length of the lead of an IC. In the present apparatus adjustability is provided whereby IC's of various types may be accommodated. This contemplates that any change in the IC or lead treatment will require and receive a minimum of apparatus change. The IC's may have three, four or more leads per side and may be straightened and/or cut to a determined length. The adjustability of this apparatus is provided by a change in the degree or amount of rotation of a feeding wheel necessary to advance one IC component to a determined position in a cutoff station. The guide for the untrimmed IC's and the trimmed components is made merely to accommodate the apart spacing of the IC leads and also the sheared cutting of the IC leads to the desired length. This is easily accommodated with a very ready change in the guides provided with this apparatus. This apparatus, although essentially gravitational, utilizes a rubber tire or rubber feeding wheel to insure that the IC's are brought to a determined position in the cutting station and that a straightening, if required, and a cutting of the leads are accommodated at a particular time and position in the apparatus.